


An Account of Our Lives Together

by shyath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Founders Era, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyath/pseuds/shyath
Summary: Helga and Rowena are secretly together. Salazar seems to know more than he perhaps has the right to. Godric is hopelessly clueless. Just an account of a few days in the life of two women in love in a time when such love is not approved of.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	An Account of Our Lives Together

"Rowena? Rowena? Can you hear me, dear?"

Rowena Ravenclaw came to with a start, with great reluctance and the dream she had just had clung on to her consciousness with an intentness that should not belong. "Helga?" she called out by instinct, without thinking, her eyes still blurry and her mind still fogged with sleep. But there was no mistaking this warmth, this presence she felt so close to her person. It could only be her _dearest_ friend.

"I was becoming a little concerned. You were not heeding any of my calls," Helga Hufflepuff told Rowena in a tone partly admonishing, partly concerned. Her hand was warm, hot, solid when it landed on Rowena's cheek and her blue, blue eyes were piercing and gentle all at the same time as they met Rowena's – and Rowena felt like surrounding to the tender fire. "You should have taken a break if you were getting so worn out."

Rowena leaned into the touch, her eyes closing as she relished, simply basked in the contact "I am far from worn out, Helga. I was simply … giving my eyes a little reprieve, that is all." The book she had resting on her lap was an all too real, an all too heavy reminder of just how not exhausted she was – and the disapproving look Helga directed at her did not help matters any. "Will you perhaps tell me what time it happens to be?"

"A candle mark past the witching hour, I would venture," Helga answered finally, dropping her hand and bending slightly at the waist to remove the book from Rowena's lap. A warning glare was enough to dissuade the brunette from attempting to retrieve the book. "And it is about high time you take to bed," Helga continued meaningfully.

Rowena shifted in her seat and tried in a small voice, "But, Helga dear, there are only a few more pages and it strikes me as wiser if I could just -"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Rowena," Helga said in a low tone and she levelled Rowena with another glare. Tapping her foot impatiently, she extended a hand and added authoritatively, "Now, come. You know all too well that I cannot fall asleep without you by my side."

Rowena sighed and thought of throwing a little tantrum, but decided against it when confronted by the look on Helga's face. Rowena took the proffered hand and pulled herself up with it. Dropping a chaste kiss on Helga's forehead, she admitted with a small smile, "Neither can I." She followed obediently as Helga led them out of the study to the bedchamber they shared – a foolish grin decorated her lips all the while.

* * *

"Were you two working till the wee hours of the morning yesterday? Or this morning, really early this morning, I mean," Godric Gryffindor asked as he speared a piece of sausage, confusion wrinkling his slightly crooked nose. "Actually, I do not know what I mean. Do you?"

Helga would have laughed out loud, but the question Godric had asked had thrown her off a little. "I beg your pardon?" Helga responded in a careful, even tone, exchanging a quick look with Rowena and trying to ignore the knowing smile Salazar had about his lips.

"Well, I put the question forward simply because I happened to see Rowena leaving your quarters earlier today," Godric answered carefully, an appropriately curious look gracing his pleasant face. Salazar, on the other hand, had moved on to a full-blown, almost malevolent grin and there was a glint in his eyes that did not sit at all well with Helga. He looked like he _knew_.

"Yes, we were," Helga said quickly just as Rowena looked away to hide the blush that had suddenly crept upward of her neck. Memories of what they had worked on were still too fresh in her mind. "We were – we were working on the syllabus."

"Oh, you were?" Godric remarked, deflating and lacking enthusiasm all of a sudden. Paperwork was not his forte at all. "Well, that – that is swell to be certain. Do you – would you ladies perhaps require some assistance with the syllabus?" Godric's face contorted and Helga could just imagine what was going on inside his head – namely for Helga to reject his polite offer.

Helga smiled and spared a moment to glance at Salazar, to dare him to cut in with his remarks – which Helga was sure would be very unwelcomed indeed – and was beyond pleased when the dark-haired man chose to remain silent and take a preoccupation with his hardly eaten breakfast. "No, thank you, Godric. Rowena and I will be just fine working on the syllabus on our own. I, no, we appreciate the offer however. It was very kind of you."

* * *

"Do you think he suspects something is going on?" Rowena asked as she ducked her head through the opening of her dress. "Thank you," she murmured automatically as Helga carefully folded the dress she had just helped Rowena out of.

"Who do you mean?" Helga asked, returning to Rowena's side, her hands firm but gentle as they settled on Rowena's hips, the calluses on her palms so telling and so attractive to Rowena. The brunette sometimes had the urge to run the flat of her tongue over every bump and every dip, to memorise every scar and commit to memory the places they happened to be located at.

"Salazar, of course," Rowena commented idly, looping her arms around Helga's neck and threading her fingers through the unruly red locks.

"Maybe," Helga answered after a moment of hesitation. Helga could usually forget the fear of being discovered, could even ignore the fear sometimes, especially when Rowena was so close and so _there_. But then she would turn around and there was Salazar, Salazar with his knowing glances, with his sly smirks – and Helga was afraid. She was _so_ afraid, it was true, but she feared for Rowena's sake even more than she feared for her own. "Maybe he does," he relented in a stronger voice, in a louder voice – giving form to her secret fears.

"Whatever shall we do, Helga?" Rowena asked softly. It was so endearing to Helga that this strong woman could be so vulnerable with her, that this strong woman would trust so much of her heart to Helga, that Rowena could revert back to being the little princess from the big castle from her childhood. Life was certainly a lot simpler then, when they were just ten and their biggest concern was whether or not the day would be sunny enough to allow them to play outdoors.

"I do not know," Helga answered honestly. "Nothing, perhaps. What can we really do? Suspicions alone do not make good grounds for action," Helga said gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rowena's ear. "I do apologise, dear. I certainly am not of any help."

Rowena's fingers tightened at the base of Helga's neck and she pushed forward so that their foreheads met. "I love you, Helga Hufflepuff," she said gently, sincerely and it hit Helga's heart so hard it began to ache. "If it were the last thing I would ever get to utter on this earth, then so be it."

Helga's eyes fluttered shut and suddenly she wished she had the foresight to undress before this. It would have been nice to feel Rowena's skin directly on hers as they held each other. "And I love you, Rowena Ravenclaw," she whispered back, pressing her lips against Rowena's. "Having you in my life is the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to me." She pressed her lips against Rowena's once more. "Will you allow me the pleasure of taking you to bed?"

"Please," Rowena husked in response.

* * *

Helga sighed, removed her work gloves and straightened to work out the kinks in her shoulders. Autumn was nearly upon them and she had planned to move the plants to a warmer greenhouse before that happened. The process, however, was taking a little more time than she had provisioned for. Perhaps she should look into obtaining some help. It was becoming more than a little obvious that undertaking the task all on her own was near impossible, especially if she intended to finish before the end of the season.

"You seem preoccupied," a familiar voice remarked as an even more familiar pair of arms wrapped around Helga's waist. "But even so, you take my breath away."

"Rowena," Helga gasped as lips began to trace a path down her neck. "We should not!" she warned ineffectively. "Not here at least -"

Rowena pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Helga's neck and ran her fingertips down the side of Helga's leather apron. "Why ever not?" she asked coyly.

"You _know_ why," Helga replied exasperatedly, but she made no move to stop the brunette's advancements and her head tilted to offer Rowena's lips more room to wander.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Rowena whispered, her hands finally slipping beneath the apron and her fingertips – cold after encountering the brisk winds of early autumn in Scotland – pressing into the sides of Helga's breasts. Helga could feel the chill in Rowena's fingertips, could feel a resonating ache to her very core and her nipples began to strain against the fabric confining them in retaliation.

"No," Helga answered raggedly, inhaling sharply and leaning further back into the solidness of Rowena's body.

"No?" Rowena asked almost wistfully. "I should really be up for punishment for negligence," she added idly, her breath brushing hotly against Helga's ear and her hands squeezing Helga's breasts almost leisurely over the rough fabric of Helga's work shirt.

Helga hissed in pleasure. The pressure from Rowena's hands combined with the friction of her shirt to ignite sparks that settled south a little too eagerly. "Please, Rowena -"

"How am I doing so far? Am I forgiven for the charge of negligence?" Rowena asked mischievously, her nails dragging across the tips of Helga's protruding nipples and her tongue dipping the crook where Helga's neck met her shoulder.

"Just – just keep doing what you are doing," Helga whispered, breathing hard and short as she fought to remain standing. "You are doing incredibly well," she commended, reaching forward to place her hands on the countertop.

"Incredibly? I was aiming for miraculously," Rowena countered. "Let me see if I could perhaps … persuade you to change your mind." Rowena moved her hands completely off of Helga's body. Ignoring the whine of protest coming from Helga, she whipped her wand out and whispered an incantation.

Helga yelped in surprise as she found herself stripped bare – except for her work boots and the apron, she was completely nude as the day she was born. "Rowena!" she hissed and tried to sound reprimanding, but it simply was not the same when she was standing in the outfit she currently was standing in.

"Turn around, dear," Rowena murmured, swiping the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip.

Helga looked dubious, but nonetheless complied.

Rowena ran her hand over the curve of Helga's bottom and squeezed in an experimental manner. Helga shuddered slightly. "Cold, dear?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Helga asked and Rowena suspected her lover had a pout.

"Please bear with this whim of mine," Rowena said soothingly as she kept up the gentle caress to Helga's bottom.

Helga exhaled loudly, but kept silent. Rowena was passionate in bed, but she had never been so … adventurous before. Helga lost her train of thought quickly when she heard before she felt the slap to her bottom.

"Was that alright, love?" Rowena asked almost shyly.

Helga let go of the bottom lip she had taken between her teeth. "Yes," she admitted, surprising even herself. "Please go on."

"Do tell me if you wish to stop," Rowena said as she pulled her hand back for another strike.

The throbbing between her legs only increased with every strike to her bottom and after a few minutes – Helga simply ached, ached to come. "Please, love, please -"

Rowena came down to her knees and blew gently on the red handprints on Helga's bottom. Kissing each cheek, she then put her hands firmly on Helga's hips before running the tip of her tongue down the dripping slit of Helga's womanhood. Groaning and almost losing herself, she determinedly plunged into Helga and was almost instantly rewarded when Helga began to groan and to push back in earnest. A fleeting thought ran across Rowena's mind once more before she immersed herself in the act, that she could have waited till later tonight, that she did not have to come out to the greenhouses in the dastardly winds.

Another moan pushed through the clenching of Helga's teeth. _No_ , Rowena decided, _I could not have waited till later tonight._

* * *

"I had a dream a few days ago," Rowena spoke up as she ran her fingers down Helga's naked back.

"What dream?" Helga asked indulgently. She felt sated, her limbs thick and boneless and she felt like just sleeping the rest of her life away if Rowena were to be within reaching distance, preferably without a thread to cover her and no one else around to bother them.

"Remember when I fell asleep in the study and you came to wake me for fear I have slept an unnatural sleep?" Rowena put forth.

"Do not jest about that. It is not at all cause for humour, you know," Helga said brusquely, slapping Rowena on the arm.

"Forgive me, love. I think I was just so caught up in the dream that sleep retained a stronger hold on me than it probably was ever meant to," Rowena apologised quickly, squeezing Helga's hand.

Helga sighed and waved away Rowena's concern. "Tell me of the dream."

"It was more of a memory than it was a dream. It was when we were still children, when we first met in fact. I dreamt of you reproaching me for nearly destroying your garden." There was mischief in Rowena's eyes and she was now grinning.

Helga hid her face in her hands. "Merlin, I overreacted then. The garden was practically empty!"

Rowena smiled as she ran her fingers through Helga's hair. "Do not mind that. It was a good dream though. You know what followed that encounter."

"Ah yes, what a tale the servants must have been spinning in their spare time." Helga rolled her eyes and linked their fingers together.

"If they _had_ spare time. Imagining what my mother must have put them through, I would suspect they had no spare time at all." Rowena's nose crinkled at the mention of the matriarch of the Ravenclaw clan.

"Well, suppose they did," Helga said loudly to intervene Rowena's narrative on the evils of the older Ravenclaw. "The young mistress of the castle out gallivanting in the fields with a mere herbalist's daughter."

"You are no mere herbalist's daughter, my dear," Rowena reminded her, bringing Helga's hand to her lips.

"But I am a herbalist's daughter, Rowena," Helga told her not unkindly.

"You are so much more than that," Rowena rejoined fiercely. "For now, however, I have much more pressing concerns than our former social status."

"Indeed? Such as?" Helga asked teasingly.

Rowena's eyes roamed down Helga's exposed body. Her hands followed the path of her wandering eyes and finally settled on the swell of Helga's generous breasts. She sat up on her knees and straddled Helga's waist. "How about I show you instead?"

"I knew I love you for a good reason," Helga quipped back before she found better things for her mouth to be occupied with.

* * *

"Ah, Salazar, there you are," Godric called out, slapping the parchments against his free hand as he fell into step with the taller, thinner man.

"Godric," Salazar drawled, eyes staring straight ahead as he picked up his pace. "How may I be of assistance?"

Godric ignored the slight curl Salazar always got to his lips when he was conversing with him. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction where I might find either Helga or Rowena. I just received the finalised syllabus and I need to work out some slight problems."

"I think I last saw them heading for Rowena's office," Salazar offered a little too helpfully and Godric feared the permanent damage it would do to Salazar's face should the grin on his face go any wider.

"Thank you, my man, you have been very helpful," Godric said quickly and hurried away before Salazar could respond. It was disturbing to see Salazar in such a good mood.

* * *

The slap of skin against skin was only punctuated with moans, gasps and the scatter of coherent words here and there. The scent of musk was thick in the air and the scent that was uniquely Rowena's was even thicker. Helga relished Rowena's calling out her name every so often, loved the way Rowena's knuckles turned white with the force with which she was gripping the edge of her desk as Helga rammed against her and Rowena moved backward to meet the phallus. They were getting so very close to ascending that peak when a knock, or maybe two or three, broke through the haze they were in.

"Who is it?" Rowena managed, quickly cleaning herself up, pushing her dress over her bare breasts and giving some semblance of order to her hair. Helga unstrapped the phallus and threw it into one of the shelves of Rowena's desk before seating herself down after making herself look somewhat appropriate.

Godric shyly pushed the door open. "Have I come at a bad time? Should I perhaps come later?"

Helga and Rowena looked at each other and could not help but burst out laughing. Godric simply stood there, looking more confused than ever. A little further away, Salazar was chuckling to himself as he imagined the situation as Godric would have probably walked into had he been quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for hogwartsvixxxen at founders_gifts  
> A/N2: Thanks to it_will_cook for beta-ing!


End file.
